Stolen
by melonlord316
Summary: Toph is relaxing at home when suddenly she is kidnapped. Someone  revealed in chapter 2  tortures her trying to find the location of the Avatar. Can she keep her mouth closed long enough for Sokka to rescue her or will she give into pain!
1. Home Alone

A/N: Yay! I'm gonna start an epic Tokka story! Basically about Toph getting abducted (cant tell who though ^.^) and Sokka trying to save her! Review and I promise I will put the next chapter up immediately. Your Reviews Are My Drug! Kk thanks! C you at the bottom of the page ;)

Disclaimer: Santa: Hohoho! Me: Are those the rights to A:TLA? Santa: No way! This is your bills for the year! Me: I'm broke….. Santa: Merry Christmas!

Toph sat at home with her feet propped up on a wooden foot stool. She wanted to experience blindness for a while. She leaned into the cushy seal fur chair and sighed contentedly. Sokka, her Fiancé, was out fishing. She had told him to just go to the market but he refused saying, "Men don't go to the market! They catch their own food!" He was grinning; she could tell by the way he spoke. She pulled the collar of his shirt down so their faces where inches apart. "OK then, Strong Guy." She murmured, grinned, and then kissed him. They broke apart and then hugged. (*back with Toph) Suddenly a rag was forced into Toph's mouth. She jumped out of the chair and spat it out. Five unfamiliar men where standing in her house. She bent a pillar of rock at one on the men and her a satisfying squeal as it hit it's mark and sent him flying across the room. Suddenly one of the men, the closest, shoved a piece of fabric in her face. It smelled sickly sweet and suddenly felt tired. Before she could succumb to the enticing sleep she kneed the man in the crotch, then, she blacked out

End Note: Yes I know it was very short xP It had to be that way! Any way the next chapter will be longer… if you review *gives puppy look that no one can resist* PLEASE! Any way thanks for those who read~!


	2. Rude Awakening

A/N: Thanks to- Wenfler and katara the waterbender for reviewing! Made my day! And for Wenfler's question, No I am not going to kill them, it is just tragic what happens to them. Sorry for taking so long to upload, I wanted to faster but I got a horrible shoulder pain in my left shoulder and had to spend most of my afternoon laying around with a heat pad on my shoulder xP. Wasn't very fun if you ask me. I didn't even have Avatar episodes to watch D:. Well now here is what you have been waiting for…. Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA, Do you?

Toph awoke feeling hung-over. Her head felt as if a clamp tightened itself on her head, and her stomach felt like emptying itself. She sat up uneasily and tried to feel around but she couldn't. Rope was tightly wound around her wrists and ankles. She seemed to be in a wooden crate. Toph suddenly felt cold air hit her face and mid-section. They had taken her shirt which only left her chest wrappings she realized. "Who ever did this will be sorry" She thought sourly. She moved her legs around to see if she still had her pants and found that she had really short, really itchy, cotton shorts. "Figures." She muttered. She felt the cart jerk to stop and she hit the side of the crate. "What the-?" Toph started but was stopped in mid sentence when her cart was flung to the ground. It toppled into a position so her body made a C shape with her head at the bottom. To say the least she looked pitiful. She flung a string of curses at the man who threw her out of the cart, but was stopped with a kick. "Shut up little blind brat!" The crate thrower growled. She smirked up at him and whipped back, "Make me!" He made a guttural noise and nailed her with another kick to her cheek, breaking the skin making blood waterfall out. That shut her up pretty quick but she still stuck out her tongue at him to show her defiance. He reared back to take another blow at her, and she flinched back preparing for the blow, but it never came. The other man, she hadn't felt him, came up to him and stopped his foot, yelling at him, "Lee! Quit it! The master said to bring her woundless. That is her job Lee! QUIT IT!" The crate thrower, Lee, spat a the ground and laughed cruelly, "She won't notice this last one." He muttered. On 'one' he slammed her with the tip of his iron toed shoes in the temple and Toph blacked out.

Toph woke up with a raging headache. She tried to press a hand to her forehead but she was restrained on almost a gurney (A/N: The probably didn't have those but that is what she was tied to.). "What happened?" She murmured. "You where kidnapped by me." A familiar cold, slightly insane, voice replied, "As for the raging headache, on of my henchmen got carried away and kicked you in the temple. Don't worry he is being dealt with." Almost on cue a gut wrenching scream echoed through the hallways, making Toph flinch. She regretted it immediately. The familiar voice, she was still trying to place it, giggled. "Yes that is what happens when you don't follow my instructions. Quite wonderfully horrible isn't it!" With sudden realization the remembered the insane woman standing in front of her. "Oh, I see you remember me. I can't believe that you forgot me. Remember now? Zuzu's sister?" Toph opened her mouth slightly. The woman standing in front of her was on FireNation's most wanted list. The mad-woman, Azula herself.

End Note: Ooooh cliff hanger just read and review and the next one is served up on a golden platter (yesh, golden *wink wink*)


	3. Explanation

A/N: Ok, I finally bore down and decided to write this! It is going to be hard because I have writers block but I think I can do this! *Peppy look* K so this is basically a filler to explain why Toph was kidnapped ;) Enjoy please :D

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA nor do I own pie….. Sigh life is tough xP

"I-I thought you were put away?" Toph stuttered. Azula growled and slapped Toph hard. "NEVER! They thought they could lock the Fire Lord up in a lowly prison cell? Yes they did, stupid fools! Iron is to weak for me, I melted it and escaped!" Azula gloated. "Why didn't I hear about your escape then?" Toph asked. "Zuzu didn't want the peasants to get scared." Azula replied. "What does all of this do with me?" Azula grabbed Toph's chin and pressed a knife to her cheek and started carving unknown shapes into her face. Toph couldn't pull away for two reasons, one, Azula hand was holding her face straight and, two, the gurney had leather straps tied around her ankles, knee's, waist, stomach, neck elbows, and wrists. As Azula carved away on Toph's face, she explained. "Well I have wanted the throne ever since I lost the Agni Kai. They took me away and stowed me in a deep underground prison. For five years I had time to plan my escape and revenge. I tried to find the most valued and weak person in your 'gang' and of course it is you." Toph narrowed her eyes and squirmed around. "I'll show you! I'm not weak! Let me out of here and we can battle head on!" Azula narrowed her eyes and sunk her nails into Toph's chin. Her ferocious eyes broke their blind glare in a brief intake of pain. She dug her nails in further and then let go, continuing her carving. "Don't interrupt me, girl! Granted you are close to my strength, but we are not battling. I am not stupid enough to take your bait. You are strong on earth but helpless in the air or water. Now, back to my story. Where did I stop? Ah yes, the weakest 'gang' member and how everyone loves you. Sokka, your Fiancé, Katara, your mom away from home, Aang, your good friend. Perfect isn't it? So one day a sat in my cell till a break in the guards and I ran over to the bars and started firebending the metal bars. They got so hot they melted. I slipped through and escaped and came here." Toph could tell that she gestured. "Well I can feel that you're gesturing but ya know… I can't see exactly!" Toph muttered. "Oh sorry I forgot!" Azula rolled her eyes, but that was lost on Toph. "Well, you never explained why you need me!" Toph reminded the crazed Fire Nation princess. Azula held Toph's chin gently, as if examining her face. "Perfect." She said as she looked at the Earth Kingdom symbol carved into her face, blood streaming down it, making her face (to Azula) quite beautiful, the pale skin color with the drastic red blood streaming down it. "I was getting to that. Well you and the Avatar are good friends, grant me that?" Azula inquired. "Uh ya, I guess." Toph said not liking where this was going. "Well I have a feeling that you know where he and that little wretch of a water tribe peasant are honeymooning." _Oh crap, I do! _Toph thought. "It'll take a lot to get me to talk!" Toph said brashly, and again regretted it. Azula pressed her knife hard where her pinkie finger connects to her hand. Tears started to prick the back of her eyes trying to get out. She tried to hold them back but it was futile. The tears streamed down her delicate cheeks mixing with her blood. Azula pressed the blade even harder until she heard something go _thump_ on the ground. Toph widened her eyes as she realized what it was. _M-my pinkie?_ She tried to wiggle it but nothing happened. Her body was in shock and the pain had been so overwhelming she couldn't feel the horrible pain of loosing a digit. Her mind felt as if a black cloth was closing itself over her brain. Just before fainting Azula cackled, saying, "You see Toph; I am willing to do anything to get the truth. Severing a hand, an arm, foot, even ears is nothing; I cracked a while ago and nothing will stop me. Sweet dreams, Toph." With that Azula slammed the back of her hand to Toph's cheek, the uncarved on one (the right), helping unconsciousness close over her mind.

End Note: The next chappie will be about Sokka! You'll have to wait for Tophie (hmm I think I am gonna use that) Well bye people!


	4. Realization

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I wrote xP I apologize profusely! I started being able to draw people good (so I have been told) but ya check it out- .com/ Other than that I was just lazy, I hope you like this next chapter though.

Disclaimer: I can't draw bald people, much less a bald person with an arrow on his head, sorry I don't own A: TLA.

Sokka opened his homes door. He had a Boar-Q-Pine tied up and was hauling it along. He threw it in the door way and stepped inside. "Toph, I'm home!" He called out. Instead of hearing the usual "Well no der Sokka, what did you bring home this time? A Saber-Tooth-Lion?" Knowing bringing up that specific animal rubbed a raw nerve. But instead he heard nothing. The silence was like a knife stabbing him in the stomach. He always knew that Toph and him where in danger because of their relationship with the Avatar, but he never thought it would happen. Sweat poured down his face. _She is just taking a nap. Nothing bad happened._ He reassured himself. But after searching the entire house multiple times in vain he collapsed in the living room, crying. "NO! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME? WHY HER!" He screamed at no one. He stared at the ground tears streaming down his face. Suddenly he noticed something in the dirt (the house's floor is made out of dirt for Toph to earthbend and see better). There were scuff marks in the dirt near Toph's chair. _Toph…_ He straitened forcing back another gush of tears. He sniffed at the air. It was faint but… Yes! He smelled chloroform. A tear forced its way out. Then another and another joined the first. Kidnapped. She had been kidnapped. He had a hunch that this kidnapping had something to do with the crazed Azula who had escaped. He was going to tell Toph tonight, over dinner… Tears started their way out of his eyes but he rubbed his eyes furiously, shoving the tears away, anywhere but his eyes. He knew he had to get help. He had a hunch about someone to ask. He headed out the door to the community bar.

End Note: Again another shorty. I am gonna put up another one soon…. But! IT'LL HELP IF YA REVIEW, and if you have torture ideas I might use them not to gory though ;)


End file.
